Cubaball
Cubaball |nativename =Cubabola |image =CubaWithCigar.png |imagewidth =300px |caption =Descanse en Paz Señor Fidel |notes = |onlypredecessor = Republic of Cubaball |predicon =United States Cuba |reality =Republic of Cuba |government = Unitary Communist state. Not really anymore |capital = Havanaball |affiliation = |personality =Neutral, revolutionary, badass, goddamn commie (according to USA), chonga |language = Spanish |religion = Roman Catholicism Atheism Santería Spiritism Protestantism|friends = Venezuelaball (Hermano!) Communist friend Brazilball Argentinaball Philippinesball Another communist friend Russiaball Indiaball Sovietball North Koreaball Indonesiaball Anti Imperialist Squad Iraqball |enemies = Floridaball NATOball Donald Trump |likes =Patriotism, el Che, cigars, dairy products, nukes, Communism, to respect his neutrality, Canadian tourists, Baseball, choncletas, Old things, both Castro leaders, Christopher Columbus, Crocodiles, Bee Hummingbirds, Old American Cars, Rumba, Fidel Castro |hates =Imperialism (either American or Soviet), Call of Duty Black Ops (banned), Donald Trump |founded =1959 |ended = |predecessor =Republic of Cubaball |successor = |intospace =Not without Soviet Unionball |status =Retired and dormant. Still living the socialist life. leader is going to step down on april 19 |bork = Castro Castro|food = Cubano Sandwich}} Cubaball is a countryball in the American Carribbean islands. Much like other socialist/communist governed balls, he does not do so well in regards to political or economic freedom. However, Cubaball can into having a high human development index unlike his fellow counterparts. Despite the trade embargo placed on him by USAball, he has done well in regards to education and health - even becoming the first to eradicate mother to child transmission of HIV and syphilis in 2015. History Cubaball was a colony of Spainball, His mother until 1902 when USAball decided he didn't like Spainball growing sugar cane near his clay. So USAball invaded Cuba and made him a puppet to support capitalist american ideals. Then in 1959 he said capitalism was bad and said "F*** CAPITALISM" and moved out of USAballs house into Soviet Unionballs home. Soviet Unionball then gave Cubaball some free nukes to scare away American invaders which pissed off USAball and 54 years later they became friends again. Relationships Friends * Soviet Unionball - He was my best friend forever, I'll never forget you comrade * Chinaball, Laosball, Vietnamball, North Koreaball - Comrades * Indiaball - 10000 ton wheat, 10000 ton of rice. Eternal friend. * Boliviaball, Iranball, Nicaraguaball, North Koreaball, Venezuelaball, Myanmarball, Sudanball, Syriaball, Burundiball and - Anti Imperialist Squad and Other Comrades * Russiaball - His dad was our comrade and he is nice to us * Argentinaball - ¡Che Guevara! * Philippinesball - I sent missionaries to his clay, before I went into communism. He is similar to me cause he is now removing USAball . * Brazilball - He and I built a port together on my clay. Good friends. * Nauruball - socialist comrade, I give aid, he hates burger You are just an irrelevant dinky island * Indonesiaball - Our Leader is Best Prend Neutrals * Sri Lankaball - If only I can be like him someday * South Koreaball - We are friendly with North Korea but South Korea's Foreign Minister visited to me. Any Korea is good. * Canadaball - He is really friendly, he always buys my cigars and loves to come over when I'm lonely, Te amo comrade SINCE 1976 VIVA TRUDEAU!! But he Loves stupid burger * Texasball - I take the "La Estrella Solitaria" (The Lone Star) on my flag from him. * Vaticanball - Él help improve our relations between gringo padre. But... ¡Jesucristo era un comunista! ¿A quién eligió para atrapar los peces? ¡Sí! ¡Los pescadores! * USAball - Relations have improved. But REMOVE TRUMP!!! Please remove him, he hates us! He threathened to ban travel from me to you! Enemies * Chinaball - ¡Ay, caramba! ¿Qué demonios es esto, Omsk? BETRAYING REVISIONIST DIM SUM DOG! * Donald Trump - YOU SHALL NEVER GET REELECTED BECAUSE OF YOUR ESTÚPID BULLSHIT! YOU ARE THE REASON RELATIONS WITH BURGER ARE DECLINING! I HATE YOU! * OASball - ¿What the hell? * Spainball - Madre who adopted me before Papa. I hate Kings. * Englandball - I hate Kings. Also, gib Cayman! Also btw MALVINAS ARGENTINAS!!!!!!!!! Gallery Artwork Cubaball.png Facebook_Cubaball_190614.jpg Caribbean map.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Latino_eleven.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png txSMLMd.png Cuba%27s_Fuel.png Israel&Cuba.png|Cube-a Cuba_and_Puerto_Rico_polandball.png Yucutan&CubavsFlorida.png Brief_History_of_Florida.png 'b1VflF3.png Another World War.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Cant Defeat Cuba.png Cuban_Revolution.png Sd06SiH.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 10887360 338778542989167 4193414943724926989 o.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg BckPBvD.png 2G0l2Vj.png 8ioDL35.png W63Le8Q.png Yugoslav sob story.png Can't forget.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png The Opposites.png New Commie.png Voodoo Beans.png Links *Facebook page es:Cubaball fr:Cubaballe ru:Куба zh:古巴球 Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:America Category:Catholic c Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Secular Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communist Category:Neutral Category:Chocolate Category:Revisionist Category:Christian Category:Antiimperialist Category:Tropical Category:Tropical Island Category:Independent Category:Former USA Colony Category:Communism lovers Category:Island Countryball Category:Island Category:Elongated Category:Chonga Category:Former Yanqui Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Fragmented Category:Weed Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Pork Lovers Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Socialist Category:Latin Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russian lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Baseball Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies Category:Isolated Category:Revolutionary Category:Marxist-Leninist Communism Category:Can Into Nuke Category:Homosex Removers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:ALBA Category:Banned (by America) Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Trump Removers Category:Pro Serbia